


or are you disappointed?

by Dr4conianlaw



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, Post Series, oof. oof on this one.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4conianlaw/pseuds/Dr4conianlaw
Summary: You don't always get a chance to repair things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	or are you disappointed?

Aruto fiddled with the sleeve of his sweatshirt under his suit jacket, nervous. But then again, when wasn’t he these days?

Still he thought he had a little more excuse than normal since, he had been suddenly informed that A.I.M.S. was here to see him, for the first time since the peace after the Ark.

He was surprised Fuwa hadn’t come, only Yua. Well, Yua and Naki. He had, of course, heard the former metsuboujinrai.net member had joined the agency, it would have been irresponsible to have not at least tried to keep tabs on that. This was his first chance to actually see them on the job, though.

It turned out A.I.M.S. only had a few questions to ask him right now, though. Just something to do with some case. He had tried to cooperate to the best of his ability. He had even offered to help more directly if they needed it (wouldn’t they need it? After he had deactivated Yua’s transformation capability, wouldn’t they need a Kamen Rider at some point?) but… in a tone like handling glass, Yua had told him not to worry about it.

When A.I.M.S. was soon to leave though, Naki had turned to Yua, and asked her for a moment, please. And then asked to talk to Aruto alone.

(Staring at Izu as they asked. Izu had complied.)

So… there they were, Naki standing straight in front of where he was sitting at his desk. And he should have felt secure there, as the president, probably, but with Naki just staring blankly down at him...

What did Naki want, anyways? They had been quiet in the questioning before, occasionally adding in facts or data, but apparently content to let Yua lead things. Aruto had only met them a couple of times before to begin with, he definitely didn't feel like he had a good grasp on what their deal was, why they'd need to talk to him.

Naki finally spoke. “I do not trust you.”

...Oh, oh that made sense, of course they… “...I’m sorry. I--”

“Stop, please.” Aruto faltered, confused, trapped in Naki’s steady gaze. When he had been quiet for a beat, Naki continued. “You misunderstand. I am not asking for your apology, or your promise to make things up. Neither of these things matter to me, and I have other priorities.”

Huh?

Aruto stood, without intent, gripping his desk, panicked. “Wait but, no, I just want to--” But he was trying to make things up, he really was, he was trying to fix what he could--

“--I’m afraid that is not my concern.” Naki’s tone was even, but felt icy. “Again, please do not apologize, this is not something I am asking you to repair. It is simply something that is.”

But… wait, this didn’t make sense. Aruto regretted standing, already felt drained. But he didn't sit, couldn't quite move, felt brittle and cold. “Then… why…?” Why tell him at all, to just leave him frozen in this awful feeling and unable to do anything about it?

Naki blinked at him. “I thought you knowing this would be an informative foundation for our working relationship.”

Aruto didn’t know what to say to that. At his silence, Naki said goodbye with a short nod, and turned to leave. Finally a thought broke the surface of the ice. Aruto didn’t really mean to say it out loud, but it bubbled through as a sort of murmur to himself. “Okay, it’s... fine. I guess it makes sense if you hate me…”

Naki wasn’t facing him, but they paused in the doorway. Oh, humagear hearing was-- it was really good, right. Aruto saw their modules spin, only for a second. They turned back to him.

“...Must things come down to malice? President Hiden, I pity you.”

They left.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. oof on this one, am i right folks


End file.
